


The Bullied Boy And His Savior

by HaiHai47



Series: Newtmas All Day [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt Newt (Maze Runner), M/M, Protective Thomas (Maze Runner), Worried Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiHai47/pseuds/HaiHai47
Summary: Newt gets bullied at school almost everyday but will do anything to make sure his boyfriend does not find out. But what happens it the bruises are to hard to hide. Will Thomas find out or will Newt find a way to keep it from him once again?
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Newtmas All Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	The Bullied Boy And His Savior

Newt kept his head ducked down as he walked swiftly through the halls hoping to avoid everyone around him. 

Today was not his day however because just seconds before he was about to reach the front doors of the school and get to safety, he heard his name being called from behind him. 

Glancing back to see who it was he sighed in relief when he saw it was just Minho. Slowing down he let Minho catch up to him but kept his head ducked not wanting his best friend to get a good look at his face. 

Luck was not on his side however because when Minho reached him he threw and arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer causing Newts head to tilt back just enough for Minho to catch sight of what he had been trying to hide.

Minho stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Newts chin tilting his head to get a better look when Newt tried to lower his head once more. Seeing the full damage up close Newt saw Minho's eyes fill with anger and he sighed as he surveyed the sight in front of him not liking what he saw.

Bruises were all over Newt's face. Some were darker and looked to be more painful than others, but worst was the black eye that was took all the attention away from everything else. Minho worried about his friend grasped his shoulder but instantly let go when he received a wince in response. Narrowing his eyes, he rolled up the sleeves of his friends' sweatshirt against his protests to find bruises lining up and down his arms all various shade of dark purple. 

Sighing once more Minho eyes softened and he looked straight in the eye saying one sentence that made Newt tense. 

"You know he's not gonna like this."

This made Newts eyes widen and he frantically began shaking his head before saying, "NO! he can't know Minho! Please don't tell him. You know what he will do."

The 'he' that they were talking about was Newts ever so overprotective boyfriend of two years Thomas. 

You see Thomas and Newt had an instant connection when they met in high school last year when Newt was a junior and Thomas was a senior but were complete opposites.

Newt was quiet, shy, kind, and before he a Thomas began dating got picked on most days during school. Thomas on the other hand was rough around the edges and tended to try to bend the rules as much a possible but had a soft spot for Newt protecting him throughout the day whenever someone got even a little too close for his liking.

But when Thomas graduated last year that all changed.

When Newt went back to school for his last year of school the bullying started back up again now that they knew that Thomas wasn't around all the time to protect his beloved boyfriend and Newt being that kind of person never told Thomas because he knew what Thomas would do to anyone that tried to hurt him and he just didn't want that to happen. 

Newt had been doing a good job hiding his bruises but with a black eye he knew there was no way that if Thomas saw him, he wouldn't be able to hide it. 

So, the plan was simple really.

Avoid Thomas until the black eye is gone. 

It seemed like an easy thing to do to but Newt knew that avoiding Thomas was never easy and if he said one thing wrong it would set off all the alarms in Newts head and the entire plan would go to shit. 

Snapped back to reality by a hand that waved in front of his face Newts eyes snapped up connecting with Minho's who just gave him a look of exasperation as he seemed to know exactly what Newt was thinking of doing to avoid trouble. 

Giving Minho a look of desperation said, "Please Minho just don't tell him everything is fine. Please." 

Sighing again shoulder sagging in what could only be described as defeat Minho nodded glumly before giving Newt a stern look and saying, "Okay. I won't tell him but if he asks me, I'm not gonna lie."

Nodding quickly in relief Newt pulled Minho into a hug before saying quietly, "Thank you."

Giving Newt a small smile Minho wrapped his arm softly around Newt again before pulling him towards his car in the parking lot and knowing that Newt didn't have anywhere to be said, "Come on, Lets go grab something to eat." 

This had Newt breaking out into a full-blown grin and bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet as they came to a stop in front of the car.

Climbing into the passenger seat and quickly buckling in he felt a buzz from his phone in his hand and turned it over to see 10 texts and three missed calls from his boyfriend lighting up his screen.

His face dropped and his shoulder slumped but not being able to resist opening up the messages and read. 

**Tommy**

Hey baby.

**Tommy**

How was your day so far angel?

**Tommy**

Do you want me to pick you up after school?

**Tommy**

Angel?

**Tommy**

Your starting to worry me baby.

**Tommy**

Is something wrong?

**Tommy**

Are you okay?

**Tommy**

Angel I really need you to answer me here.

**Tommy**

Please.

**Tommy**

I need to know you're okay. Angel please.

Biting his lip Newt debated on what to do before he decided he needed to say something before Thomas decided to chase him down and find out if he was okay himself.

So, sending the most basic text every he said.

**Newt**

I'm fine Tommy. Can't hang out today. Maybe tomorrow.

His heart clenched as he hated ignoring his boyfriend more than anything and just as he was about to put the phone back in his pocket it began to ring, and Newt knew it was Thomas. But he couldn't answer because he knew as soon as Tommy heard his voice, he would know he was lying and find a way to get to him.

So, he did the only logical thing possible. 

He shut off his phone. 

Focusing his attention back on the person sitting next to him he saw that Minho was looking at him with concern and not being able to make out words to form another lie just waved him off to say he was fine. 

Minho just shook his head and faced back towards the rode as they pulled up to a diner. 

That night Newt tried to forget about everything and for the most part it worked, and he was able to enjoy his night with Minho without anything nagging him in the back of his brain. 

So when Minho pulled up to his house that night and he hadn't spotted Thomas all day he thought he was in the clear for the night and after waving good bye and watching as Minho drove away he entered the house to complete silence.

Looking around to see any signs that his mom was home he spotted a note on the counter that only said one sentence.

_Took a night shift at the hospital tonight. Make sure you eat and lock up the house. - Love, Mom_

Huffing softly and mumbling under his breath something about his Mother working to hard he made his way up the stairs and opened the door to his dark bedroom before shutting the door behind him and leaning his head back against the door as the days load finally came down on him and all the pain of the bruises he had earned that day tried to crush him. 

After a few moments of just trying to regain his balance he finally flicked on the light switch and promptly froze.

There on his bed staring directly at him was Thomas.

For a few moments they just stared at each other but then Newt suddenly realizing how bad this really was snapped his head towards the floor and began to act like nothing was even wrong. 

Before he could even do anything, Thomas stopped him in his tracks.

"Baby." he said in what others would assume was a calm tone but Newt knew better and he could tell he was brewing with anger and about to boil over at any moment.

Not knowing what to say Newt just hummed and continued to look at the ground trying to hide his face but knowing it was no use as Thomas had already seen everything anyway. 

Before Newt could think of anything else to do Thomas was sliding off the bed and in just a few long strides was in front of him grasping his chin forcing Newts brown orbs to meet Thomas's blue eyes that brimmed with restrained fury. 

After that Thomas's eyes swept over the rest of Newts face and Newt could basically feel him shaking with rage and scrambled for a way to deescalate the situation at hand. 

Opening his mouth to try to calm him down he was cut off by Thomas growling out, "Who did this to you angel?"

He was met with silence from Newts end causing Thomas to let out an even larger growl as he slowly back Newt into his bedroom door before caging him in with an arm on either side of his head and that was when Newt knew there was no way to get out of this. 

Thomas leaned in close to Newt and whispered softly in his ear, "I need you to tell me who did this to you baby so I can go beat the shit out of them for even daring to lay a finger on you."

This had Newts knees weakening and his resolve falter but he stood his ground and saying, "No."

This had Thomas raising an eyebrow at him before a small smirk made its way onto his face and before Newt could even try to figure out what was happening Thomas had smashed their lips together in a desperate kiss that took Newts breath away and did not let up until Newt was breathless and breathing heavily but even then Thomas just latched onto his neck sucking everywhere making Newt throw his head back and giving Thomas even better access to his already sensitive neck. 

But just as Newts was about to give into the pleasure Thomas stopped and breathing deeply in Newts ear said, "You are going to tell me what happened and every single person involved so I can go beat the living shit out of them for even daring to look at you."

And Newt broke.

He told Thomas about how a few guys after gym had corner him and while a couple held him down the other beat him until he was laying not moving on the ground at. 

Then he took off his sweatshirt showing the other bruises that lined his body and watched as Thomas was practically vibrating with rage and Newt knew he had the need to punch something but was refraining. 

Finally, Thomas asked for names and Newt knew there was no use fighting anymore so he quietly mumbled the names making Thomas nod in satisfaction. 

Then when it was all over Thomas dragged Newt into the bed and curled his arms protectively around him whispering softly for Newt to go to sleep while stroking a hand softly through his hair and before Newt could even protest he felt his eyelids close and he fell into darkness.

That very next day Thomas drove him to school and waited in the parking lot until Newt was inside the school before making his way into the school to deal with every last one of the people who laid their hands on Newt. 

That day at lunch Newt took his normal seat in next to Minho and across from Teresa in the back of the lunchroom before dropping his head down onto the table in exhaustion. just as his eyes began to close he felt a nudge on his shoulder from Minho and looking up he saw all every last one of the people who had beaten him into the ground yesterday entered seemingly barely able to stand on their own two feet and Newt just groaned before slamming his head back onto the table in exasperation. 

Teresa with her eyes still looking at the worse for wear school bullies whispered, "What do you think happened?"

Newt knowing exactly what had happened just huffed out two words. 

"Tommy happened."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading!
> 
> I do not own anything having to do with the maze runner movies/books or its characters.


End file.
